Cúla 4
Cúla4 is an Irish language programming block and a stand-alone television channel for Irish speaking children in the Republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland. It is operated by TG4. Development The strand was first established in 1996 as Cúlabúla; with the rebrand of TnaG to TG4 in 1999 Cúlabúla was renamed "Cúla4". As of 1 September 2009 Cúla4 is available as a separate channel to Virgin Media Ireland customers on channel 602. A new schedule coincided with the launch on UPC. The majority of programming is a mixture of homegrown and international programmes which are either dubbed or subtitled in Irish. Cúla4 works with international broadcasters to produce Irish versions of hit TV series which are seen on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and PBS. It also works with homegrown animation companies to produce localized series. Cúla4 offers something unique in an already saturated kids television market in Ireland with the existence of RTÉjr/TRTÉ, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and the Disney Channel. Cúla4's programming is either in Irish or in Irish and English, unlike its competition where the majority of their programmes are entirely in English. Cúla 4 strands *'CÚLA4 NA nÓG': airing between 07:00 - 14:00 is a programming block targeting pre-school children ages 2 to 5, it airs series such as Elmo's World, Tar ag Spraoi Sesame, Dora the Explorer (in Irish, teaching Spanish), Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Franny's Feet, Dive, Olly, Dive, and The Mr. Men Show. All programmes are in the Irish language. *'CÚLA4': airs between 14:00-16:50 is a programming block targeting 6 to 11 year olds. Programmes include Ben 10, Johnny Test, SpongeBob SquarePants, Scaredy Squirrel, Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin, Back at the Barnyard, Galaxy Squad, Eliot Kid, The Mighty B!, Trulli Tales, Skunk Fu, Bog Stop, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series, and Clarence. *'PONC': airs between 16:50-19:00 targeting 12 to 18 year olds. It hosts a number of live action drama series such as Aifric (which is also shown in Scotland on BBC Alba), and international shows such as ''H2O'', Life with Derek, 8 Simple Rules, Pimp My Ride, My Super Sweet 16, The Hills, The City, Gossip Girl, South Park, One Tree Hill, Dance Academy, Switched at Birth, Wipeout and What I Like About You. It also shows a number of extreme sports shows such as Planet X and Groms Tour. This programming block is hosted by Máire Treasa Ní Dhubhghaill and Colmán Mac Séalaigh. Other Cúla4 na nÓg programmes *Abby & Scoil Eitilte na Síoga (Abby's Flying Fairy School) *Ag Spraoi le Claude (Fun with Claude) *Arán Draíochta (Cloud Bread) *Béar Mór agus Gíog (Big Bear and Squeak) *Dora (Dora the Explorer) (in Irish, teaching Spanish) *Eachtraí Bert & Ernie (Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures) *Elmo Anseo (Elmo's World) *Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure *Global ag Taisteal (Global Grover) *Igam Ogam *Kioka *Loopdidoo *Mouk *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (in Irish, teaching Chinese) *Olivia *Óstán Furchester (The Furchester Hotel) *Raa Raa an Leon Glórach *Rith Diego Rith (Go Diego Go) (in Irish, teaching Spanish) *Saol faoi Shráid *Toto i dTrioblóid (Toto Trouble) *Tractor Tom *Trulli Ta;es *Traein na nDineasár (Dinosaur Train) *Wonder Pets *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Other Cúla 4 programmes *The Amazing Splashinis *Angelo Rules *Atomic Betty *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Codename: Kids Next Door *Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show *Edgar and Ellen *Eloise *Fanta Babies: The Series *Firehouse Tales *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Garfield *Galaxy Squad *I Am Frankie *I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *The Legend of the Volcano Sisters *Lizzie McGuire *Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series *Pet Alien *Puppy in my Pocket *Scaredy Squirrel *The Batman *Scéalta Tom & Jerry *Winx Club *Watership Down (now airs on RTEjr) Cúla4 has also dubbed some children's films into Irish including Harry Potter, Feli & Raffina, Jungledyret Hugo, Free Willy, Scooby Doo, Lemres & Mrs. Accord, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Three Stars, Trulli Tales, Thumbelina and A Troll in Central Park. See also * The Den * Nickelodeon * Cyw - Welsh language children's channel Category:Children's television networks Category:European programming blocks Category:Irish television networks Category:TG4